Classic Video Game Hero Battle Royale
The ultimate battle. Rules Round 1 *Base vs. base. (So no SMG, MP or M&L for Mario) *Main/canon game version vs main/canon game version. (Again, it's low-end platformer Mario) *Power-ups are included. Round 2 *Complete composites. *Power-ups are included. *Let all hell break lose, baby ! Mario Boomstick: Hey, Wiz ! I got a leak in my washtub ! Wiz: So what ? Boomstick: Who you gonna call ? MARIO ! Wiz: ...Boomstick, this is about Mario, not Ghostbusters. Boomstick: But I just like it so mu-''' (Wiz shoots Boomstick with a barreled shotgun) ''Wiz: That should clear it up. Anyway, if you don't know Mario, you're really living under a rock, aren't ya ? '' '''Boomstick: Mario has a literal fuckload of jobs ! He's carpenter, woodworker, carpet man, plumber, doctor, referee, and, most important of all, hero of the Mushroom Kingdom ! Wiz: Jobs isn't the only thing Mario has a fuckload of. Boomstick: Yeah, we haven't even begun 'bout the power-ups and weapons he uses to clobber dat dere tortoise fatso ! ' ''Wiz: His most famous power-up is the Fire Flower. This allows him to throw fireballs. Later on, it's even gave him Pyrokinetic powers. Speaking about flowers, Mario's also got the Mix Flower, where he throws various fireballs into the air, which then form a massive orb of fire, that drops down onto the enemies before imploding. '''Boomstick: So, let's take a list of power-ups, shouldn't we ? Power-Ups *Fire Flower *Mix Flower *Hammer Suit **Allows for throwing hammers **Shell offers safe protection *Boomerang Flower **Allows for throwing boomerangs *Blue Shell **Allows Mario to hide in the shell and ram himself forwards in it *Superball Flower **Most Forgotten Mario Power-Up Ever D-; **Allows Mario to throw superballs ***Superballs bounce off surfaces, destroy enemies and collect coins *Penguin Suit **Allows Mario to slide and throw bouncing balls of ice **Increases swimming potency *Red Star **Allows Mario to fly freely **Met the same fate as the Superball Flower, sadly *Boo Mushroom **Allows for levitation and intagibility **Weak to light *Rock Mushroom **Allows Mario to roll forwards in a giant rock *Carrot **Allows Mario to hover in the air or descent slowly **Third power-up on this list to be forgotten and never revisited *Cape Feather **Allows Mario to fly, glide, ground smash and spin his cape *Cloud Flower **Allows Mario to create platforms *Ice Flower (SMG) **Allows Mario to run over any surface/liquid and freeze it **Invicible **Instant kill for enemies upon contact *Power Balloon **Inflates Mario, so that he can fly *Much, much more Boomstick: Yeah, we haven't reached the end by a LOOOOOOOOOOOONG shot. ' ''Wiz: Mario also has other weapons, like the hammer, F.L.U.D.D. and the Cannon Box. F.L.U.D.D. acts like a jetpack and water cannon while the Cannon Box shoots cannonballs. '''Boomstick: The Spin Drill allows Mario to drill through any surface. There are two types of Shellmets, shels that Mario can wear on his head; the Buzzy Beetle Shell bounces everything that falls on it. The Spiny Shellmet destroys blocks and kills enemies. Wiz: And then, there's Mario's most powerful item: The Rainbow Star, which makes him literally untouchable and kills enemies. However, just like the Ice Flower, it has a time limit. Boomstick: Other than this and superhuman strenght, Mario has some sort of weird energy attack. He can project energy and forge a hockey stick-like weapon with it. Wiz: Yeah, Mario has some pretty big feats, like stopping Bowser on a daily basis and lifting Larry's castle. However, Mario is not without his faults. Boomstick: Most of his power-ups have a time limit or disappear if he takes too much damage. Wiz: Mario also rarely displays any real intelligence or strategy. He also fails to protect Peach from getting kidnapped and then he's got to save her. Makes sense, huh ? Instead of outright preventing Bowser from taking her, he just waits until she gets stolen and only then does he actually fucking do at least '''something'. RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT...'' Mario: Oh yeah ! Mario Time ! Sonic TBA Bomberman TBA Kirby TBA PAC-MAN TBA Mega Man TBA Death Battle Round 1 TBA Round 2 TBA Results Round 1 TBA Round 2 TBA Polls Who do you want to win ? Mario Sonic Bomberman Kirby PAC-MAN Mega Man Who do you think will win ? (Round 1) Mario Sonic Bomberman Kirby PAC-MAN Mega Man Who do you think will win ? (Round 2) Mario Sonic Bomberman Kirby PAC-MAN Mega Man Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Withersoul 235 Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:'Mascot vs Mascot' Themed Death Battle Category:Battle Royales Category:Arcade Coin-Op vs Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:'Sonic vs Megaman' themed Death Battles Category:'Super Mario vs Mega Man' themed Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Pac-Man' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Konami' themed Death Battles Category:'Sega vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Namco' themed Death Battles Category:'Capcom vs Konami' themed Death Battles Category:'Capcom vs Namco' themed Death Battles Category:Namco vs Sega themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Magic vs Weaponry' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles